


The Dark Arrow

by Blackdemon21



Series: Tale of the Two Kings [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Bashing on the Guardians, BlackIce, Character Death, Dark Jack, Dark Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Insane Jack, Jack and pitch do the do, M/M, Scarification, Slow Updates, Torture, book one of many, this is gonna be a very slow story since school has started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdemon21/pseuds/Blackdemon21
Summary: This is a rewrite of an old fanfic I wrote on Fanfiction a long time ago, this is gonna be a trilogy.Anyways, this book is mostly about what would’ve happened if Jack was hit with Pitch’s nightmare arrow instead of sandy





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: **

The guardians were currently locked in a head to head battle with the greatest threat they’ve ever faced—Pitch Black, otherwise known as the Boogeyman to most. He barked orders to his nightmares from afar, the dark creatures charging at the guardians who easily cut them down with no issue whatsoever, especially when they had the sandman on their side, his golden dreamsand able to neutralize the effects of the nightmares and turn them back to their original state as dreams….however, this was something Pitch knew and he grinned, his plan was working...finally he would be rid of this accursed being once and for all.

Opening his hand, a bow and arrow materialized out of nightmare sand. He pulled the bow back, shutting one eye to help him aim as he directed his shot at a certain sandman that was currently being surrounded by his nightmares that were busy keeping him distracted just long enough for him to kill him...Well, until a certain spirit caught eye of him.

“Sandy look out!”

A winter spirit, Jack Frost, dove toward the Sandman, pulling him close just as Pitch released the arrow and it did hit something, but it wasn’t his attended target, but I guess it’ll have to do.

Jack let out a shaky gasp as the arrow hit him in the back, the nightmare sand starting to spread throughout his body as he released the golden man who looked on with fearful eyes, images of exclamation points and question marks appearing over in head in dreamsand frantically as he tried to touch the winter spirit only to jerk his hand back when the sand began to split off of Jack’s back and swirl around him, creating a black sphere around him.

“Jack!” The remaining Guardians cried—North steering his sleigh over to the blackened sphere and giving a bumpy landing as they all jumped out of the sleigh and ran over, Sandman backing up to make space for the others as Bunnymund slammed his fists on the orb, not being able to make a single dent in the sand that encased their friend.

An eerie laugh echoed in the background as Pitch approached them, riding atop a Nightmare, but he was stopped by North who unsheathed his sabers, pointing them at the Nightmare King. “Pitch! Whatever you’ve done, fix it now!!” North snarled, glaring dangers at the man who chuckled and put his hands up in defense, a fake smile gracing his features.

“Now now, calm down North...not even I can stop the corruption now~ Your precious little Jack is fast asleep, but try as much as you like but you can’t stop what’ll happen when he awakes…” Pitch purred, his grin turning to a smirk as his silver eyes flashed gold as he dismounted his Nightmare, stepping closer to the group, not phased by the threatening glares nor the Weapons being pointed at him.

“Why you little—!!”

“Bunny no!”

The Pooka was about to charge at Pitch if Tooth didn’t stop him—a look in her eyes that said, don’t try anything too reckless.

“You are smart to listen to her,” Pitch said, putting a hand on the orb for a bit of the sand to swirl around his hand, the Nightmare sand now coated in a bit of frost making him smirk as he chuckled, glancing up at the Guardians and said,”You want to see Frost again...am I correct?”

“Yes! Please give him back!”

“Fine then...wake up, Jack~” He purred, his eyes flashing gold once again, his nightmares standing in the background seemed to sense the arrival of a new evil and started neighing and stomping their hooves violently as Pitch stepped back, watching as silver frost coated the NightmareSand creating a lovely shade of purple in the moonlight as the sphere shattered and Jack fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily, his eyes shut tight.

The others were quick to rush over to him, North putting a hand on his shoulder. “Jack! Jack, are you—“ he paused mid-sentence when he saw the change in the winter spirits appearance, his once silver hair was now black as night and his skin was an icy blue, darkened veins could be seen along his arms, legs, and neck. 

Jack slowly lifted a hand and pulled North’s hand off his shoulder as he slowly got to his feet, swaying slightly as he took a deep breath and exhaled, frost visibly being seen coming out of his parted lips as he tilted his head to the side and showed off a sharp toothed grin and began to giggle. “Okay? Is that what you were about to say, North...hehehehe~” Jack purred, his eyes finally open to show that his sclera were glowing gold. The sight of them was enough to send a chill down North’s spine as he got to his feet and took a step back, extending an arm to keep the others away from him.

“Oh? What’s wrong, you can’t possibly be afraid of little old me, can you?” He asking in a childish tone, fluttering his eyes innocently as North and Bunnymund glared at him causing the newly changed winter spirit burst into laughter, running a hand through his darkened hair. “Hahahaha! Good! Your fear feels absolutely fantastic~” Jack purred, a sadistic look in his eyes.

Tooth, North, and Bunny didn’t take their eyes off the corrupted spirit while Sandy glared up at Pitch who calmly walked over and put his hands on his shoulders. “What’s wrong Guardians, you wanted him back...here he is~”

“That is not Jack! Whatever you’ve done to him, fix it right now, or I’ll….I’ll—“

“You’ll what? Stick a quarter under my pillow? Heheh, now as I said before, I have no control over the corruption...once it starts spreading, there’s absolutely nothing you can do to stop it, but if you want to try, be my guest...he’s all yours~”

Pitch pushed Jack closer to the Guardians who all took a cautious step back in return which caused the Nightmare King to laugh as he turned on his heel to head back over to his Nightmares. “That’s what I thought. Come along Jack, we have work the needs to be done,” Pitch ordered with a simple gesture of his hand. 

Jack was all too eager to follow, glancing over his shoulder back at the spirits whom he had once called friends, maybe even family, and waved with that same sharp-toothed grin that made every hair and feather stand on it. “Bye bye Guardians, I look forward to seeing you again~” He chimed, fading into the shadows along with Pitch and his army of Fearlings leaving the Guardians mourn the loss of a dear friend.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: **

The two returned to Pitch’s lair. It was dark, barely any light was able to seep in and whatever light did manage to get through was quickly sealed up again by the Nightmares and Fearlings that lurked in the shadows. 

Golden eyes watched as Pitch led Jack through the maze like structure of his lair, the Winter Spirit looking around in awe. He had yet to see where the Nightmare King resided and he had to admit, this place suited him quite nicely. His attention soon moved to the hundreds, beyond thousands of cages dangling from the ceiling by iron chains—a slight breeze coming by and causing them to swing back and forth. 

As Jack looked on he happened to see a couple cages filled to the brim with tiny fairies, their bright colors standing out in the dreary blackness that surrounded them. The bright colors made Jack grimace in disgust, he couldn’t understand how anyone could stand to look at them for so long. That is when the corrupted spirit got an idea, walking a little closer to Pitch and tapping him on the shoulder.

“What is it, Frost?” The Nightmare King asked, glancing over his shoulder at him. “I was wondering if I could “play” with those little fairies you’re keeping all caged up~” Jack said with a wicked grin that Pitch seemed to know all too well as he looked up at the multi colored fluff balls then back to Jack and nodded,”Go right ahead, but allow me to offer you an idea~” Pitch purred, gesturing for him to come closer—in which he did, whispering something in his ear the made Jack’s grin grow wider than before.

“I will be on my throne just ahead, when your done tormenting them, come see me and we’ll discuss our plans,” Pitch said, stepping away and walking off, leaving the winter spirit alone with the fairies.

“Okay Pitch, I’ll see you in a bit,” Jack called before flying up to the cages then waving to get the attention of the small winged creatures.

The second they saw Jack they began to chirp and flutter their wings in joy, believing that they were going to be freed, but the poor things had no idea how wrong they were.

Jack gripped the bars of the cage in a tight grip to the point where his knuckles turned white and perched on the very edge, moving closer and giving the baby teeth a wide sharp-toothed grin that caused them all to cower back to the furthest regions of the cage. The sight of them quivering in fear made him burst into laughter. “What’s wrong baby teeth? You look scared of me, it’s just me….Jack~” he purred, reaching an arm through the bars and pressing the palm of his hand against the cool metal flooring that a couple of fairies were sitting on. It wasn’t long before ice started to form and spread like wildfire, the fairies were quick to fly away—well, all except for one which got caught by the ice.

The poor thing was screaming, looking to the others for help as it flapped its wings frantically and struggled to get free of the ice and frost slowly traveling up its body. It didn’t take long for it to reach her wings and freeze them solid in which Jack reached over to the suffering being and tapped on the paper thin wings and watched as they shattered beneath his touch making the others gasp in terror, some having to look away as the ice finally spread throughout the one fairies body, freezing her solid, a look of fear forever etched onto her face as Jack fell back and laughed, floating on his back as the baby teeth that were still alive looked at him, shocked by what he had done and scared for their own lives.

“Heheheh, don’t worry little teeth, I won’t kill all of you….yet, just hope and pray that I don’t get bored~” he purred, floating down to the ground and walking off to go find Pitch, humming a happy tune to himself as he twirled his staff in hand.

“I’m back~ so what are we going to do today? Give kids nightmares? Cause blizzards in the dessert? Tell me! Tell me! I can’t wait!” Jack chimed, sounding like a child in a toy store. It made Pitch chuckle as he raised a hand to signal for him to calm down,”Calm yourself Jack, we’ll have time for that when the world is under our control...for now, we wait and see what our friends plan on doing next~” Pitch purred, gesturing for the other to come take a seat as he eyed the globe that sat a few feet away, golden lights shining brightly, each one representing a child—so full of hope, love, and wonder….it was vile. He would be so relieved to see those lights flicker out one by one.

// **_Location_ ** _**Change**_ - ** _North_** **_Pole_** //

The Guardians had stayed on that street for what felt like hours, trying to process what happened and thinking of ways to get their friend and soon to be Guardian, back from the clutches of Pitch Black.

“Come, we can’t stay here all night, let us head back to my Shop and we can rest up and think,” North said, heading back to the sleigh and climbing in the driver's seat, looking over to the others who slowly followed suit, Tooth being the last to get in. Bunny sat beside her, running a paw up and down her back, trying to help her through the whole situation.

North sighed and whipped the reigns, the reindeer taking off into a gallop before jumping into the air and flying them back to the North Pole. 

They were all silent the whole way there, Tooth hanging her head, Bunny consoling her, and Sandy fiddling with some NightmareSand he happened to gather during their fight with Pitch.

North was paying attention to what was in front of him, having a feeling that saying anything would just make it worse. This was going to be a long ride

It was probably an hour or two before they arrived at the Workshop, two yeti’s opening the doors to allow the sleigh to land in its designated area; a few elves coming to take the harnesses off the reindeer and led them back to their stables all while the Guardians made their way inside.

Bunny took Tooth to a guest room so she could rest while Sandy and North went to the main room where the globe resides and looked over the lights, seeing that none have yet to go out but they were beginning to flicker which wasn’t a good sign.

When Bunny entered the room, North clapped his hands to get their attention. “Listen now, we can’t be worrying about Jack right now, what’s important is the children and keeping them believing, am I correct?” North stated. The two nodded, as much as they hated to admit it, they’d have to put Jack last when it came to the fate of the world.

“You’re right, we’re going to need to reverse the effects of that black sand or whatever Pitch was doing, do you think you can handle that Sandy?” Bunny stated, looking over to the Sandman who nodded and gave a thumbs up. 

“North, would it be okay if I stayed here to watch over Toothania? She wasn’t looking so hot and I wanna make sure she’s alright.”

“Sure thing Bunny, let us be off Sandy, I’ll be back up encase any stray nightmares try to attack.”

North and Sandy said their farewells and headed off to restore belief to the children of the world.

In the faintest shadow in a secluded corner of the Workshop a pair of golden eyes shone through, a faint neigh being heard as a Nightmare rushed back to its King to report on what it had just heard.

The mare appeared before the king and Jack, bowing its head before walking over to Pitch. “Obsidian, welcome back, what did you find out about the Guardians next course of action?” Pitch said, coaxing the Nightmare closer as he ran a hand along the rough surface of its muzzle. 

The mare stomped its hoof and huffed before moving closer to whisper its report. Jack looked on curiously, trying to hear what was being said but it was too quiet for him to hear making him cross his arms and huff in irritation.

“My my, that’s interesting...you’re dismissed,” Pitch said, waving the Nightmare off as it galloped away to join the others, sitting and waiting for their next orders.

“So what did it say?” Jack asked, moving to sit back on the arm of Pitch’s throne, one leg crossed over the other as he trailed his fingers along the surface of the chair, decorating it with intricate patterns of ice and frost, humming to himself when he was content.

“Hm, it seems Sandman and North are planning on turning my nightmares into dreams...nothing worth my time, I shall just call my mares back as to keep my numbers stable,” Pitch said, calling over his head mare, Onyx—she was bigger than the other nightmares Jack had seen and her eyes had the same flecks of silver as Pitch.

“Onyx, bring back as many mares as you can. Stay in the shadows and try not to be spotted,” the Nightmare King commanded. The nightmare responded with a snort before turning tail and vanishing into the shadows, heading out into the world to call back the Nightmares that had been sent out to collect the fear from the children around the world and corrupt any stray dreamsand that strayed too far from the Sandman.

Onyx hid in the shadows of building, her hooves clicking against the cool pavement as she neighed and stomped a hoof against the ground to signal whatever mares were in the area to return to the king immediately. Most were in the middle of feeding but had to cut it short when they heard the call.

The lead mare watched as hundreds of nightmares raced back to the safety of their home. She kept her eyes to the sky, noticing a stream of golden sand starting to draw near making her flick her ears forward and let out a scream that startled the newly formed fillies causing them to all scatter, diving into whatever darkened area they could find. 

Onyx was last to escape, aiding the other Fearlings in fleeing. She glanced back at the trail of sand, her eyes glowing gold before she turned up her nose at the light and melted back into the darkness where she belonged.

She trotted over to her master and bowed her head to let him know the job had been completed. “Well done Onyx,” Pitch chimed, having seen the Fearlings swarm into the lair only a minute after he had sent her out. He lightly scratched her muzzle before waving her off.

“Pitch, what are we going to do now?” Jack asked, getting to his feet after coaxing over one of the newer Nightmares—it was the size of a newborn, and coating its body in a layer of ice, having it act like armor in a way which was quick to catch Pitch’s attention as he watched it fly out of the winter spirit’s grasp.

“I am going to train you….seeing how there isn’t much we can do to tip the scales to our advantage I might as well help you learn about your new powers that come with the corruption,” Pitch said, standing from his throne then turning to look down at Jack who seemed surprised to hear that he could do more than just create snow and frost. “New powers? Like what!? Tell me! Tell me!” Jack said excitedly, his eyes sparkling with joy as he looked up at the Nightmare King who chuckled and pet his head, running his fingers through the darkened locks then gesturing for him to follow. “There are many things you can do my dear Jack...control the weather patterns, create beings to do your bidding, and even control my NightmareSand if you wish,” Pitch explained, glancing down at the excited spirit.

Jack’s eyes went wide at what he had been told. “Wow! Show me how! I want to control Nightmares too!”

“Calm yourself Jack, you will learn all of this in due time...for now, let’s start with the basics.”

Pitch put a hand on Jack’s upper back and chuckled once more at his childish antics. Something told him that he was going to be a quick learner.


End file.
